


Xerox Xposition

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [21]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exposition, Gen, Number of the Beast, Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, Wham Episode, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: *Part 2/4 of the Operation Domiciliate finale*Nigel and Chad get some much needed exposition.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 1
Collections: Operation Friend





	Xerox Xposition

**Author's Note:**

> I like to keep my stories 2000 words or less. I am physically incapable of writing novel-length stories, and, well, sometimes shorter can be better. Also, my attention span can't focus on longer stories for... long.
> 
> It was actually quite tricky to put in exposition/worldbuilding with my word cap. I feel like I did alright here.

_[Scene: the living room. Nigel and Chad...or rather, their fusion (Numbuh 275-X aka Numbuh Prime) have turned to Channel 275. Numbuh Infinity is listening intently to Prime’s story]_

**Prime:**...and that’s what happened, sir. I, uh, _we’re_...well, to say that we’re confused by our current situation is the _biggest understatement of the galaxy_. So...[twiddling his fingers]...I, uh, we...want you to explain this situation as if you’re talking to two operatives who have just...started their new assignments, okay?

 **Infinity:** Alright, I shall do that. [clearing his throat] You two have successfully used the Heart Gem’s power to mutate together. [smiling proudly] That means that you two share a very close bond, and I am very happy with that.

 **Prime:** [crossing his arms] Right, because your _whole job_ involves getting bitter enemies to become friends so that there will be no more intergalactic wars. We got _that_ part. But what we don’t get is why...[gesturing to himself]... _this_ is considered a mutation? Because as far as we can see, we’re not mutants. We look exactly like...[looking himself over]... any other human...

 **Infinity:** Uh, you see, about that...the Heart Gem is considered a forbidden object because it encourages operatives to love one another.

 **Prime:** [quickly raising his head]...Say what?

 **Infinity:** [shrugging] I’m quite confused with it myself. Love, no matter where in the galaxy it comes from, is considered a positive part of life. But for some strange reason, there are two Galactic Kids Next Door operatives who are infuriated and terrified of love. These operatives believe that love makes others stupid, unfocused, heartbroken...you get the picture. So in order to discourage others from showing love and using the Heart Gem’s power, the two operatives spread a rumour that using the gem will cause horrific transformations through a very painful process.

 **Prime:** [smugly checking his nails] Painful? _Please._ It was like we were ascending to Heaven itself.

 **Infinity:** [nodding] Exactly. Your very mutation...I mean, _fusion_ proves that operatives aren’t harmed at all by the Heart Gem’s power.

 **Prime:** [getting distracted by himself] Alright, alright. That should be enough questions...[slapping himself on the head] No! _Focus,_ you idiot! There’s still more we need to ask about!

 **Infinity:** Like what?

 **Prime:** [concerned] Didn’t you say that the Heart Gem was supposed to be _pink_? Well, when _we_ saw it, it was _purple_! What’s going on here?

 **Infinity:** [gulping] Oh, dear...well, it seems like those two operatives have been hiding in your basement somewhere and...well, it appears that they’re trying to power the Heart Gem with negative feelings so they can become more powerful.

 **Prime:**...Is that why the gem was purple? Because it absorbed our despair or something?

 **Infinity:** Exactly. [holding his head] The Heart Gem is only supposed to be used for love. If it absorbs despair, then the environment around it becomes toxic; anyone who is near the gem when it turns purple will become horribly ill.

 **Prime:** So _that’s_ why we felt so sick...

 **Infinity** : Yes. And this toxic environment only affects operatives with selfless hearts. For those with selfish hearts, it--

 **Prime** : Wait, hold on. [taking a deep breath and speaking slowly] We used the Heart Gem’s power for love and peacefully transformed into...[gesturing to himself]... _this_ , right? Well, what if that rumour was true? What if those two operatives actually had a painful transformation that turned them into a monster because of their strong hatred?

 **Infinity:** [intrigued] That’s quite the interesting theory...

 **Prime:** [yawns] Um, look, sir. This information is starting to become _very_ overwhelming, so let’s just stop talking about theories and move on to the last question: what are the motives of the two galactic operatives that you mentioned?

 **Infinity:** Well, I think it would be best if I started from the beginning. [clearing his throat] As you know, I planned for you two to stay here so you could mend your relationship. But I wasn’t the one who set up the ten day time limit; it was those two operatives--

 **Prime** : [angrily] They did what?!

 **Infinity** : [trying to remain calm]--and they wanted to drive you into despair by giving you a cursed book--

 **Prime** : [turning red with rage] They did _what?_!

 **Infinity:** [overwhelmed with emotion]--and they are the ones who _kidnapped my sister_ _because their goal is to show everyone that love is horrible_ _!_

 **Prime:** [screaming at the sky] _They! Did!_ _ **What?!**_

_[Numbuh Prime suddenly turns into a mass of light and splits back apart into Nigel and Chad, who both have enraged expressions on their faces]_

**Chad** : Please tell me that you did _something_ about them!

 **Infinity** : [quickly] I did! _I did_! I fought those two! [tearing up] But then I passed out from overexertion and high stress, and when I woke up...they were both _gone_! [burying his face in his hands] I can never apologize enough for letting them get away...!

_[Chad and Nigel’s expressions soften as they see Numbuh Infinity crying. The two look at each other for a moment before looking back at Infinity]_

**Chad:** [calmly] Okay, if we know our cartoons right, then you’re probably gonna get cut off if you try answering this, but uh...could you tell us who the two operatives are so we can go punch them?

 **Infinity:** [sniffs] They’re--

_[Channel 275 turns to static...]_

**Nigel:** Well, _that_ figures.

_[...and then the entire house suddenly turns pitch black]_

**Chad:** [nonchalantly]...You want to go take a walk so we can process everything that we just heard, and then scream to the heavens when our brains finish connecting everything together?

 **Nigel:** [nonchalantly] Yes and yes.

_[The two slowly walk up to the door and open it...only to see a black human girl (Numbuh Interval) with cyan tinted glasses, a dark blue lab coat, cyan hair with pink highlights, and a pink rabbit plushie. Interval instinctively holds her plushie close to her chest and lowers her head out of bashfulness when she sees Nigel and Chad, who are looking at her with confusion]_

**Nigel:** [softly] Um, hello there.

_[Interval only responds with a quiet sniffle. Nigel looks up at Chad (who gestures at him as if to say “She’s going to feel a lot more comfortable if she’s talking to a kid like you”) before looking back at Interval]_

**Nigel** **:** Um, is it okay if I, uh, give you a hug or something? Hugging is supposed to help reduce stress levels, and, uh--

_[Nigel is interrupted by Interval slowly pulling him into a soft hug. Nigel glances back at Chad, who silently nods at him]_

**Interval:** [quietly] Thank you. You know a lot about the benefits of hugs, don’t you...?

 **Chad:** [boisterously] He sure does! Am I right, Nigel?

 **Nigel:** [turning red] Chad! Mind your manners! [to Interval] I’m terribly sorry about him. He’s pretty...boisterous. [clearing his throat] So, um, what else are you interested in?

 **Interval:** [sniffs] Um...I also like music. Music is very relaxing. Not just for myself, but for my patients, too.

 **Nigel:** [beaming] Patients...?

 **Interval** : Um...yes. [sniffs] I’m a health psychologist.

 **Nigel:** [excitedly] So that must mean...you’re Numbuh Interval, then?!

 **Interval:** [sniffs] Huh...? Well, yes...

 **Nigel** **:** [quickly] Oh, it’s so nice to meet you! Your brother told us all about you! You see, he told us that you’re a very hard worker, and we don’t want you to overexert yourself, so I’m willing to let my friend here work as your intern! He is very interested in health psychology too, and--

 **Interval:** [happily hugging Nigel tighter] Really?! [looking over at Chad] Thank you so much! [sniffs] I always wanted to teach someone about the wonders of health psychology!

 **Chad:** [angrily] Wait, _what?_ Hey, Nigel, did you even _ask_ me if I was okay with this?

 **Nigel:** [looking over at Chad] Hey, don’t you remember about that time where I told you that I was going to make you work as Numbuh Interval’s intern because you need to learn that _you shouldn’t bother people when they’re trying to sleep?_

 **Chad:** [rolling his eyes] I think _you_ should be her intern, then. You’re a big overbearing dork; the job’s _perfect_ for you!

_[Nigel abruptly pulls away from the hug and stomps over to Chad]_

**Nigel:** Oh, why don’t you just accept the position already, you irresponsible teenager?!

 **Chad:** Irresponsible?! I was the **_Supreme Leader!_**

_[As the two continue their arguement, Interval closes her eyes, hugs her plush tighter, and starts singing softly]_

**Interval:** Why don’t you talk to each other? Why don’t you talk to each other, just give it a try?

_[As Interval continues singing, Nigel and Chad slowly stop arguing...]_

**Interval:** You both love me and I love both of you...

_[...and start crying]_

**Nigel:** [remorsefully] Look, Chad. I’m really sorry for not asking you about what you wanted. I just...want you to learn how to take care of yourself and others, that’s all. I want you to go back to being a good mentor to everyone...especially to me.

 **Chad:** [remorsefully] I should apologize, too. My playful nature has kind of, you know, caused some problems of its own. Deep down, I know that working for Numbuh Interval is an excellent idea, but...[bowing his head]...I don’t know, I feel like I won’t do a good job. I’m...scared of messing up...

_[Nigel silently pulls Chad into a hug. The teen happily returns the hug]_

**Chad:**...but as long as you’re around, I feel like I don’t need to worry about anything.

 **Interval:** [finishing her song] You both love me and I love both of you...

_[As Interval finishes her song, Chad and Nigel pull away from the hug and smile at each other. They then give Interval a round of applause]_

**Interval:** [smiling and toeing at the ground] Oh, you liked my song...? Thank you. Um, there were two operatives that walked into my office, and well...[her smile vanishes]...they just ran away when I sang to them...[sniffs]...I’m glad that you didn’t run away like those two did...

 **Chad:** [raising his eyebrow]...Did you get their names, by chance? What did they look like?

 **Interval:** Um, let’s see...one was a hen, the other was a snake. Um, they’re known as Numbuh 616 and Numbuh 626...

 **Chad:** [paling]...Um, aren’t those numbers considered evil...?

 **Nigel:** [paling] That’s right. And if those two operatives are hiding in the basement...

 **Chad:**...and they actually _have_ turned into a monster...

 **Interval:** [realizing what Nigel and Chad are talking about] Oh, dear...you won’t stand a chance against her...

 **Chad:** [bowing his head] You’re right, Numbuh Interval. Those two operatives have likely turned into a cockatrice. [shaking his head] Any weapons will just hurt _us_ instead of her. The toxic environment will just make us ill. And if she even _looks_ at us...[slumping to his knees]...it’s _game over._

 **Nigel:** [sadly] Chad...

 **Interval:** Hmm.. _.you_ may not be able to do anything... [smirking confidently]...but _I_ can.

_[And with that, Interval transforms into a dark blue weasel/bakeneko/kitsune with pink ears. Nigel looks at Interval’s new form with awe, while Chad slowly raises his head up with intrigue and hope]_

**Interval:** Me and my family are the only ones who can truly fight against the beast. However, as long as you stay close to me, you should be alright.

 **Nigel:** [snapping out of his amazed state] Hmm, I remember that Numbuh Infinity said something about how our scarves could turn evil beings into stone...perhaps if we put those scarves on the beast’s neck...

 **Chad:** [slowly standing up]...maybe she’ll shatter like glass and turn into dust!

 **Interval:** [determined] Well, there’s only one way to find out for sure! Right, you two?

 **Nigel** : [determined] That’s right!

 **Chad:** [nodding Yeah. I’m _ready_ to fight this witch.

 **Interval:** Okay! Now here’s what we need to do...

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> -Introducing...Numbuh Interval. Cue New World Order [from Dangan Ronpa].  
> Remember: if a character is mentioned to be absent but not dead, then chances are high that the character will show up. Or if a seemingly unimportant item shows up, then chances are high that the item will be important. 
> 
> Okay, I honestly tried to make Numbuh Interval have as little stereotypical traits as possible. She's not sassy at all; she's shy and friendly. She cries a lot, and the only way to help her calm down is to hug her or to sing to her. She doesn't have the courage or self esteem to complete some tasks by herself, and willingly goes to others for help. 
> 
> -The villains of this story are introduced. For convenience, I'll call her Numbuh 1242.  
> Numbuh 1242 is the kind of character who hates love with every fiber of her being because she's very cynical about love. She knows that love can hurt, she knows that love can cause people to do stupid or evil things...and for those reasons, she wants to make sure that all love is gone from the galaxy. She is willing to throw her fellow operatives under the bus and drive them into despair just to make sure that they get the message.  
> She even tried to drive Nigel and Chad into despair; she hates humans the most because of their strong belief in the power of love. 
> 
> (She's a bit like Grandfather, in a way: she has dark powers, she causes the environment around her to hurt everyone except for her, she's nigh invulnerable, her primary goal is to cause despair, and the only thing that can truly stop her is hope/love. )
> 
> She set up a time limit to increase stress levels. She gave them (de-powered) scarves so she can watch the two kill each other. She made sure that the television showed programs that would hurt the two humans the most. She even gave them a cursed book so they would freeze up from terror at the book's contents.
> 
> However, all of her efforts proved futile. Her efforts to drive Nigel and Chad into despair only caused the two to grow closer. Nice job fixing it, villain.
> 
> Related:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NiceJobFixingItVillain  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EvilCannotComprehendGood  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NumberOfTheBeast


End file.
